


Softened Heart

by Lapis01



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Not a Love Story, Not a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Miles has somehow wormed his way into Noir's cold heart.





	Softened Heart

**Author's Note:**

> You all seemed to enjoy my last Noir fic, so here's another one.

He didn't have much memory of the night before. All he could remember was a bright portal opening up in his colorless reality. From there, everything was a blurry. 

Noir slowly cracked open an eye and tried to push himself off of his couch, only to find there was a weight on his chest. The detective looked down to see Miles, still in his Spider-Man costume- minus the mask-, asleep on his chest. Rightfully confused, Noir gently shook Miles awake. What Noir had originally believed was a numb limb began to burn, so it was likely some sort of injury. "Miles, what are you doing here?" 

Miles yawned and pushed himself off the couch and onto the floor. "You don't remember? Must have been some hit, then." 

"Hit?" Had they gotten into a fight with someone? 

"Yeah. Some guy shoved you into a wall, and your head cracked against it. You were out like a light for most of the fight," Miles explained as he rubbed lightly at his eyes. "You said you were fine, so we came back here and you passed out." 

Noir went to rub at his face before realizing he still had his mask on. Oh well. He supposed he wasn't really comfortable with taking it off around Miles anyway. "Kid, how did you get here? To this universe, I mean." 

Miles looked down at the ground with a thoughtful look on his face. "Dunno. A portal just appeared in front of me, and I fell through it. Haven't glitched at all, or anything, so that's good." 

Peter let out a sigh. "I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back home." He tried to push himself up into a sitting position, but that burning sensation in his arm returned, earning a hiss from its owner. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Miles shifted closer, trying to get a glimpse of whatever was wrong. 

"Ah, it's nothing, kid. Don't worry about it." To be honest, Noir wasn't even sure what it was. So, the detective slid off the couch and stood all while doing his best 'Nothing is wrong impression', which wasn't hard, considering Miles couldn't see his face. "I'll be right back." 

Miles just crossed his arms as watched as Noir took a few unsteady steps towards what he assumed was the bathroom. As soon as the older man disappeared behind the closed, grey door, Miles took to looking around the small apartment his friend occupied. 

Once the door shut behind him, Noir let out a shaky breath. He shook off his trench coat and could already see the bright red standing out against his grey. Great. Peter let out another shaky breath as he rolled up his sleeve to get a better look at the wound. It wasn't awful, but it would still need to be treated right away. After all, it was 1933. You could easily die from a mild infection during this time period. 

Swallowing his pride, Noir cracked open the bathroom door. "Miles? There's a medical kit on the kitchen counter. Could you be a pal and grab it for me?" 

"Yeah, sure. You okay?" Miles' voice was muffled, as though he had already been in the kitchen. The kid was probably exploring his tiny apartment. 

"I will be. Just a minor wound, 's all." 

It wasn't long before Miles was pulling the bathroom door open and squeezing into the small space with the medikit in hand. His eyes immediately gravitated towards the bright red contrast against the black and grey. He winced when he got a better look. It was deep, but not large. That probably explained why it was still bleeding, even after they had both passed out. "Here," He handed the kit over to Noir. 

"Thanks, kid." The taller man took the kit and placed it on the bathroom sink. He went right to work on cleaning and bandaging his wound while Miles did his best to not throw up. His mom may be a nurse, but that didn't mean he was okay with the sight of blood. 

"Hey, Noir?" Miles suddenly asked. 

"Hmm?" 

"Um.. I'm not sure how long I'll be here. Could I stay with you until we figure out how to get me home?" 

"Of course, kid. Just.. you gotta know that this universe is very unforgiving. You need to watch your back." Of course, of all universes, Miles had to get stuck in the most monochrome and dangerous one. "But, yeah. I don't mind." 

"Thanks." 

They were quiet as Noir finished bandaging up his arm. Well, until Miles broke the silence, that is. "Hey, um.. can I see what's under your mask?" 

The question came seemingly out of nowhere. Noir wasn't sure how to react, so he froze up. Of course the kid would want to know. It made sense. But, what if his face was some how used against him? No, no. That was silly. Miles was his friend. Besides, the kid knew his name and address as it already was. "..Sure. 'S not nearly as clean looking as Peter B.'s, though." 

Peter stood still for a long moment before his hand slowly reached up towards his mask. He was getting soft. This was bad. Noir took a deep breath as his hat was discarded and his mask slid off his face. 

What was hidden under that mask was a rather beat up looking Peter Parker. He had dark grey- almost black- hair with scars littering his face. Noir's eyes were like none Miles had ever seen. There were multiple shades of grey mixed together to make rather stunning eyes; however, said eyes were hidden beneath a cracked pair of glasses that seemed to only be held together by a piece of tape. 

"Hey, you don't look that bad, Mr. Black and White." Miles' grin was lopsided and dorky. 

Noir blinked before a chuckle left him. "Thanks, kiddo." 

Miles stared at Noir for a short while before carefully squeezing his way out of the bathroom. "Hey, so, you don't have TV during this time, right?" 

"Correct." 

"Then you can come look at some of the pictures I've taken in my phone! I was going to text them to you, but I didn't get a chance." Miles seemed rather excited about that idea.

"Sure, kid. Whatever you'd like." The detective left his now messy bathroom to sit back down on the couch next to Miles.

Yeah, he was definitely going soft. But, who wouldn't, after knowing Miles?

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who may be interested, my Tumblr Rp blog for Noir can be found under @colorless-noir


End file.
